Christmas Traditions
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: Just a little Christmas Fic I thought of while watching season 2 over again and saw the episode of Christmas in 1914. After the party Klaus is upset and Rebekah thinks she knows an old tradition that could cheer him up a bit. WARNING: implied incest and a kiss. Please review to let me know what you think :) Summary is horrible but just give the story a chance.


**SOO I was rewatching the first half of the second season and I saw the flashback to Christmas in 1914 and this idea came to mind :)**

**Please leave me reviews and/or requests :)**

* * *

_December 25th, 1914._

Christmas was supposed to be such a happy time of year. How had this one gone so wrong? Rebekah now stood in the doorway of her brother's room looking about at the destruction in front of her. Paint was everywhere on the floor and walls, clothes tossed about, even a drained corpse on the floor. The body caught her attention for a moment longer than anything else as she took in the fact that it was a nice looking brunette with her clothing fully intact. Her purpose had been obvious; rage feeding. As Rebekah carefully stepped about the room, she came to the balcony were her brother now stood with a glass of scotch in his hand. She could see the tension he held in his shoulders and back and she sighed aloud, "My intention was not to upset you," Rebekah says honestly as she holds up the end of her red dress and steps over the dead woman.

Klaus says nothing but nods his head lightly.

Rebekah sighs again, "I just thought you would-"

"I am not upset because of you, Rebekah," Klaus barks at her harshly, misplacing his anger on her.

"Your tone says otherwise," she spits back crossing her arms defensively.

Klaus smirks, Rebekah would be the one to still fire back at him in a time like this. Klaus takes a moment and throws back the rest of the drink. After a moment of thought he nods, "I am upset because of Kol and disappointed in myself. I misguidedly thought I could trust him when in reality he has been plotting against me this whole time," Klaus explains.

Rebekah moves towards him and places her hands on his shoulders, "I told you because you deserved to know what was going on. I did not think it right for him to do as he was. Pretending to be close to you while actually resenting you," Rebekah shook her head and her hands slipped down and off his back, "_We _may not always get along, but we are up front about it," she reasons.

Klaus vamps around and pulls Rebekah's back to his chest before turning her to face off the balcony to the city below all celebrating in the street. The pair stood silent and simply took pleasure in each other's embrace. Rebekah opened her eyes to see the people below dancing and singing and the sight made her smile. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year and it was easy to think of the cheesy reasons why. The happiness, the family togetherness, the thankfulness, and all the gifts that were shared among her loved ones. Though Christmas was not always this way, it had seemed earlier that day that it was in fact like that. That was until she told her closest brother about Kol.

As if reading her mind, Klaus' hands snaked around her waist from her hips to hold her close, "It is not your fault, Rebekah. I am upset at Kol, _not you_, we are just as we always are," he repeats gently kissing her cheek.

The tender gesture sparks an idea for Rebekah and she turns her head as best she could to look at him over her shoulder, "How about we go downstairs? I have an idea of something to cheer you up?" she offers.

Klaus gives her his trademark grin, "Being a bit of an exhibitionist on Christmas?" he teased tightening his hold across her waist and running one hand up her torso slightly resting it on her ribs just under her breast.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes on him and playfully hit his hand on her ribs, "Not that, you swine," she teased. Rebekah vamp turned in his hold to press her chest to his with her hands on his biceps, "I'm thinking of our tradition by the Christmas tree like we used to do all those centuries ago," she says smiling up to him. Klaus sighs and begins to think about it but is interrupted by Rebekah's pleading, "Come on, Nik, it's just once a year," she asks.

"Will I really have to read _to _you like old times, or do you think you are old enough to read for yourself now?" he jokes beginning to relax.

"I will take that as a yes. I will meet you downstairs in 5 minutes," She says at first not responding to his joke as she pulls from his embrace and walks to the door. Just as she reaches the door she thinks of something and smirks turning to him, "Oh and Nik, I believe I have proven that I am more than _old enough_ to do many _adult _things aside from -but including- reading," she says winking towards him. Klaus smirks darkly to her in return and she adds, "5 minutes," before walking out of his room and into her own.

* * *

Rebekah sat on the couch in the reading room in a pair of thin trousers and a thin blouse she would typically where under her ball gowns. It was what she normally slept in so she was most comfortable in them. With a book of poetry in her hand, Rebekah sat with her back against the arm on the couch and her legs stretched out in comfort. Her long blond hair had been bound up earlier that day and evening because it was the style of the time, but she (and Klaus) had always loved her long hair and refused to cut it. Now, it lay out in loose curls down and past her shoulders. As she read from her book, she did not realize the other person enter the room till the light was turned off and the room was only illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree in the corner.

Rebekah looked up to see her brother in nothing more than his own thin pants and no shirt. Rebekah smirked at the sight of him, "Comfortable?" she teased pulling her legs up to allow him the option of sitting with her on the couch.

Klaus smirks, "Very much so. It is my home, after all, I should be comfortable in it," he replies as she goes to the bookshelf and looks for a moment picking out a book and sitting down on the couch with her. His back against the arm of the sofa, he extends his legs out at a slight angle so that Rebekah can lay her own legs out on top of his. They smirk at one another and go about reading their books. When they were human, they used to sneak out of bed on Christmas Eve just go out to the tree in the middle of the village and sit looking up at the stars. They would do this for hours and Klaus would tell her stories as they lay in peace. Every now and then they would do this after turning into vampires, but they seemed to stop it entirely nearly 300 years ago. It had always been something both she and Klaus had enjoyed because it was their time together on a special holiday. Now as they sat on the couch reading to themselves, Rebekah could not help but smile at the peace she felt in just being in a room alone with him.

Their relationship was not one of typical siblings. Yes, they fought and argued over petty things, but they loved one another on a far more intimate level than siblings should. It was after their first 50 years as vampires when Mikael first found them that they crossed that line. Mikael had caused Klaus to flee with Elijah and Rebekah in toe and that night Klaus could not sleep out of fear that Mikael would appear. Rebekah had gone to lay with him so as to calm him and that was when she offered him her company as means of affection and distraction. Ever since that night, Klaus held a type of claim to Rebekah that he knew in many ways was wrong, but he always reasoned that they were immortal so why should mortal problems and standards be held to them? If Elijah knew, he never said or treated them different. TO this day 1000 years later neither Klaus or Rebekah dared to bring up the subject.

His hand on her ankle brought her out of her daze of memories and she glanced at him over her book. Soft and gentle, he rested his hand on her ankle and slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her ankle bone. The small intimate contact made her smile because it was not something they could typically do with others around.

After a time passed, Rebekah felt his hand travel up her leg slightly along her calf and to the back of her knee where her thin pants began. She smirked and glanced up at him over her book and her eyes locked onto his. "If you wish to get my attention you could just say my name," she teased knowing full and well that he simply enjoyed touching her.

"But my way is far more enjoyable," he counters as he continues to run his hand up and down her calf. Rebekah rolls her eyes but does not tell him to stop because she really loved these intimate times they got to have with one another. They were rarer as time moved on, but they enjoyed what they could when they could.

Nearly two hours of silence between the two had passed now and Rebekah heard a small yawn come from the other end of the couch. Rebekah smirks and waits another ten minutes then peak over the book to see Klaus has fallen asleep. The book open on top of his stomach and his head to the side resting on the back of the couch. Rebekah wished she could take a picture of this moment because it was times like this that she adored her brother because she could see him at peace in his dreams. Slowly and smoothly, Rebekah closes her own book and places it on the coffee table. As she goes to pull her legs back to her, Klaus grabs her calf tight and opens his eyes, "Where do you think you are going?" he asks with a sleepy -but still cocky- tone.

"To bed, just as you should," She says smirking as she pulls her leg out of his hold. She stands up and attempts to walk past him when he puts his arm out in front of her to stop her and pulls her down to sit her on his hips, "Nik!" she squeals lightly.

"Hush, you will wake Elijah," he jokes as he looks up to her, "Sleep with me down here," he offers. Rebekah shrugs and goes to stand, but he pulls her right back down, "No, I mean _here ... with _me," he says making emphasis to the location.

Rebekah arches her brow to him, "Nik we can't... not here," she protests even though she is already moving to lay down on his chest, "What will Elijah think?" she asks as she lays her head on his chest and naturally tangles her legs with his.

Klaus smiles confidently as Rebekah lays down and almost immediately gets comfortable with him as if it was second nature. "Our brother will be happy to see that I am not angry and are actually getting along," Klaus assures her.

Rebekah sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, knowing well that she should bolt up to her room now, but not having the will-power to leave his strong and comforting hold.

"Oh, and Rebekah," Klaus says to get her attention. When she looks up to him, he leans down and places a sweet kiss to her lips and says, "Happy Christmas,"

Rebekah smiles and leans up kissing him back deeply, "Happy Christmas, Nik," she replies laying back on his chest and drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Like it?  
Let me know by leaving a nice little note that tells me so!

Have a request of something you want to see?  
Let me know by leaving a nice little note that tells me so!

Hate it?  
Why did you finish it?


End file.
